Pokemon: Gods and Kings
by Cavill1001
Summary: Through the folly of man the Harbringers are loose on the pokemon world. A young team of written off OC pokemon must face the truth to save what remains of their world.
1. Prologue: the harbingers are loose

**Hi anyone, thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first ever upload to the site and if I could have some feedback that would be amazing but I'm happy that you clicked here. If I get a single veiw I'll write another chapter so without further ado**

 **Pokemon:Gods and Kings**

 **Prologue**

A man was sprinting down a corridor breathing heavily, tripping over himself in his haste. He wasn't a very healthy looking man, he had a round midriff and short podgy limbs. He could almost be described as a ball of a human being standing at only five feet. The sounds of battle were raging behind him causing him to keep looking over his shoulder as he ran. His destination was a simple wooden door ar the end of the hallway. And as he drew closer he could hear muttering over his own ragged breathing. As he burst through the door, the scene that greeted him was equal parts disturbing and intriguing. A circle was drawn on the floor 20 meters wide in white chalk with a square drawn inside. The squares corners barely touched the edge ofthe circle. At the corners was a man on his knees bound and gagged head shaved bald. In the center of all of this was a man dressed in a plain white woolen robe with his hood up a beard hung down to his flat stomach. With annoyance evident in his tone and body language he turned to the man and said. "What Is it now Franklin?! What do you need thatis so important that you have to interrupt me now of all times?!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry Ritual Master Lamb." Stuttered the man known as Franklin, fear making him trip overhis words "b-b-but they've b-breached the m-m-main g-gate sir."

"I-I-I know th-th-that" replied the Ritual Master, mocking the smaller man's speech. "No matter though the preliminaries are complete" removing a seven sealed scroll and a knife from his sleeve he stated "I have their attention, let's use it shall we?" Lifting the scroll above his head he brought the knife to the middle seal and called out "Pestilence. You of the unresting decay, awaken from your slumber!" With that he broke the middle seal. The man in the top right corner arched his back, his face contorted in a expression offear and panic. A basic picture of two flies was carved on his body began to glow a pure white as if evolving.

Now the Ritual Master proclaimed "Next I call forth Famine you of the unending hunger, awaken from your slumber!" He broke the seal next to the last one. The top left man arched his back with a similar expression on his face but this time a picture of a withered crop was on his forehead. He started to emit a similar glow. A large explosion shook the building denoting that the intruders were in the building and racing towards them. "Franklin! Cover the door! We can't fail now!"

"R-R-right!" Stated Franklin drawing out one of his pokeballs. (Give him his due he's a coward but a loyal one at that.) Thought the Ritual Master. Franklin opened the pokeballreleasing a gray four-armed humanoid beast of a pokemon. "Ok machamp, hold off the door!" Ordered Franklin gaining confidence with his pokemon out. Satisfied that the door would hold the Ritual Master returned to the task at hand. Lifting the scroll and knife again he stated "War, you of the undying conflict, awaken from your slumber!"Another man arched his back, a picture of a fire and crossed swords carved on his fore head, his eyes, screwed shut, lips pulled back in a grimace, expecting pain the man started to glow. There was shouting on the other side of the door "OPEN UP OR THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!" screamed the unknown voice.

"Stuff that. Machamp, brace youself my friend." Replied Franklin. _'If the Ritual Master completes the summoning I die along with everyone else but if he doesn't, I go to jail so it all comes down to this'_ Franklin thought to himself as he broadened his stance ready for his final battle. The machamp just silently nodded and settled into a battle stance.

The door burst in revealing one thousand pounds of steel and grunt. A blue quadroped was the owner of said steel and grunt, It had a silver cross on his face with half closed determined eyes either side. The Metagross had a smoking fore leg rased to the door and a caped man appeared behind him, he wore a black fedora hat with gold embellishments around the rim,polished combat boots, dark loose jeens and a black long sleeve tee. "Thanks Clive I owe you one"

'You owe me more than one boss' replied Clive shaking it's smoking fist. At this point the Ritual Master rased his knife and scroll again. "Oh no you don't metal claw the scroll Clive!"

"Quick machamp mach punch"

"Finally Death you of the-" At this point three things happened, Clive vaulted a glowing man and jumped for the scroll, Machamp ran at him with blinding speed and slugged him with a punch so powerful he was stopped dead in his tracks and broke the top two arms of his face cross. And finally the ritual master rased his knife to the end seal."eternal end, awak-" Being held down and pummelled by machamps submission attack, Clive gave his trainer a wan smile before glowing. Clive's trainer's eyes widened in shock and horror "NO CLIVE, IN THIS SPACE YOUR GONNA KILL-"

'Sorry boss but I'm outta options here'

"THAT'S IT PUMMEL THAT STEEL BITCH! Huh?! NO NO NO NO!" Screamed franklin.

"en from your SLUMBERRRRRR!" The Ritual Master sreamed as Clive used explosion blasting everyone in the room backwards killing the last sacrifice and sending the scroll flying from his grasp. KOing the machamp on top of him and interupting the ritual, an unknown weight had been lifted from the room as if a strange presence had left. The three glowing forms started to move and struggle weakly. As they slowly faded a bloodied ritual master looked on in horror as they made their way toward each other and merged into one stable glowing form. Suddenly a white shockwave of Death eminated from the being in the center of the room. And the Ritual Master knew no more.

The being in the centre of the room slowly stopped glowing, it looked like a naked bald man crouching with one knee on the ground and a fist planted in the dirt. It rose to it's full height of 6 foot 6" on seeing the dead sacrifice it walked over "humans," it stated "for one of the most ideologically advanced species, they have the highest concentration of-" using It's foot to flip the man over It saw the skull outline carved on his forehead. "IDIOT'S! THEY CAN'T EVEN GET ONE JOB RIGHT!" Taking a deep breath it told Itself in a British London accent " calm down, we can fix this, just don't wipe this place clean yet, deep breafs War, deep breafs" calming down the being started to take stock.

At this point Metagross and Machamp began to stir. (What hit me?) Asked Machamp but Metagross was busy elsewhere (b-b-boss?!) It asked in horror staring at the broken corpse of his trainer (boss say something! Anything! Please!) As the realisation came to him he started to panic( no, No, NO! I'm sorry I-I-I didn't- that wasn) it would have broke down there and then if it wasn't for Machamp hadn't interrupted (C'mon pull yerself together man! There's naught we c'n do fer 'im the bigger worry is THAT.) he stated picking up Metagross with oneset of arms, shaking it, the second was pointing to the being in the center of the room. It was still babbling to itself.

The first voice said " what do you see Pestilence?" it switched voices and replied.

"Alot and nothing at the same time. The white robed guy is gone, not even a body, that must have been Death's work when he left. But two mould trays remain, though one of 'em 'ad a bit of style" Pestilence remarked as It eyed up Metagross' trainer. Suddenly blooms of mould sprang up all over his clothes, rotting them instantly. Similar mould spread over Pestilence' form until it completely covered him. As the mould fell away from both of them the trainer was left naked and It was wearing his outfit. "Nice theads" It commented as it dusted down the jacket and tweaked the fedora. Finally Pestilence noticed Machamp trying to get through to Metagross "eeyup there's two weird animals I ain't seen before-" the Thing stated as it walked over to the two pokemon. Metagross' eyes clouded over with rage. Metagross struggled in Machamp's powerful arms. (LEMME AT HIM! LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU, FUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH!)

(He's way too strong yer crazy fool do ye not know what tha is?)

(I DON'T GIVE A SHIT I'LL DESTROY HIM!)

In a slower, husky drawl the being remarked " they know the nature of our exisistance, remove them"

"Gladly" Pestilence said with a smile. His hands and forehead glowing as he crouched into a battle stance. With a flash two foot long knives appeared in his hands, backhand style, and and the outline of two flies on his head. Machamp grabbed Metagross' forelegs in his top arms and ran for the busted door carrying him like a backpack. (Let go of me! You four armed fuckwad!) (Ney c'n do mate. You really think ye c'n beat that?) Machamp asked as he ran through the door, not bothering to look back. Metagross adjusted his arms to look back at the thing chasing them. It was gaining on them. Fast. Arms locked behind it, knifes pointing toward the ceiling, it crouched as it ran, eyes burning with the desire to kill. "Oh, come back here little un's. I won't hurt you, not now anyway." It promised with a cold smile.

(On second thoughts use mach punch to gain some distance.) Said Metagross panicking.

( Thought so) was all that Machamp said as he powered up a glowing fist.

"Not so fast my friend" it called as it threw its knife amputating Machamps hand. With a bellow of pain he fell down to his knees throwing Metagross off his back. Shooting to its feet Metagross picked Machamp up and slowly dragged him along the corridor. The Thing was seconds from overtaking them (Come one man its your hand not your legs, help me here!) Machamp remained limply cradling his stump hand (only one of us can escape)

(What are you on about? Get up and run) Metagross questioned.

(Look at it) Machamp said holding up his stump the skin around the wound was going black and shrivelled (Pestilence's knives, ye need to go, now. Raise a force t' stop this Nephiliam. Find the book o' revelations, it has yer answers now go I'll 'old 'im off)

(But-)

(GO!) Shouted Machamp (I'm dead anyway. Fix my masters mistakes)

(Thank you) Metagross ran for the exit.

(Right yer big ugly fuck,) Machamp called as he turned to the Nephiliam (COME AT ME!) as it came up on him "Hehe stopped running now, dumb beast?" It said with a smirk "You that desperate to die?"

(Not before you!) Machamp charged forward in a Submission attack, it easily side steped the attack but was completely unprepared for the enhanced mega punch to the jaw, the submission merely a boost and a distraction. The Nephiliam's head snapped back with a crack breaking his neck. With another crack his head returned to normal and said "not bad, my turn!" It stabed Machamp in the leg, his arm shooting down to snap it's wrist, but grabbed air as it yanked his arm back. Instantly Machamp's leg started to go black. (Ye wanna play like that do yer? Fine) Machamp said as he used all his remaining arms in a triple mega punch. It dodged the first fist to the face, narrowly avoided the second to the stomach but caught the full force of the last one, straight to the crotch, sending it flying back several feet immediately coiling up in a fetal position. "Little bellow the belt isn't it?" It whined

(I don' give a shite) Machamp replied as he stumbled and fell forward, his leg losing all feeling. As he dragged himself toward hid mortal foe, Pestilence started to regain his composure, picking up his knives. (Oh no ye don't) Machamp declared as he launched himself onto Pestilence bringing his fist down on his chest in a earthquake! Shattering several ribs and breaking It's spine, he raised a second fist in preperation (YOU) he screamed bringing his fist down in another earthquake. (MOTHER) using his

last fist he used earthquake (FUCKING) using earthquake again cracks started forming in the ceiling (COCKSUCKER!) His fist came down with such force it went straight through it's chest and a foot into the concrete below. It coughed blood into Machamp's face as the ceiling came crumbling down around them. (Yer immortal so you'll be trapped here forever arsehole) Machamp said confidently.

"And this will be your tomb" It gasped, stabing him in the thought and out the back of his neck. Machamp slumped over immediately. Dying the death of the unknown savior as the building collaped around him trapping the horror inside for years to come.

 **Firstly: thanks for reading my fic, please let me know what you thought of it. Secondly: there won't be as much gore in the next few chapters**


	2. Chapter 1: 100 years later

**A/N. Hi, just want to get something off my chest. Firstly thank you for reading my random story. It gave me such a rush when I saw that chart. And secondly, if circumstances allow I'll post a chapter every Saturday/Sunday. Same rule: one veiw = new chapter. Enjoy! :3**

 **Pokemon: Gods and Kings**

 **Chapter 1**

 **100 years later**

Two purple quadrupeds scurried along the rubble of a long forgotten building, one of them leading, one of them lagging. The rearmost Rattata calling out to the leader (Joey, come back! Mummy told us never to come here!)

(Oh shut up Cas!) The Rattata called Joey snapped ( do you always have to be such a killjoy? Besides there's nothing dangerous here, just some old rocks.) Running off ahead Joey stood on what he thought was a round white rock. (Joey! Mummy said that this is a bad place!) Cas shouted as she picked her way up the rubble carefully, being younger and less agile. (Mummy will be mad at us Joey.)

(Only if she finds out.) Joey pointed out ( besides look a this cool rock I found!) Givinng the rock he stood on a light kick getting a hollow thud back. (Huh?) Joey said in supprise as he started to excavate the stones around the "rock." Cas knew she shouldn't, she knew she would get into trouble but the thing Joey found looked really interesting. Her curiosity getting the better of her she ran up to her brother. (What is it Joey?) She asked

(Dunno yet, help me dig it out) Joey replied. Cas did as she was told and started to dig one side of the rock out, it wasn't very big and they soon held it out, it was unlike any rock Cas had ever seen, she stared at the two weird holes above two triangular ones. At the bottom was a second rock attached to the first with what looked like pebble chips in it. Slowly it dawned on her what it was. She turned and ran screaming as Joey shouted (What wrong Cas!)

(Mummy was right, this is a bad place. It's a skull! It's a skull!) In her haste Cas tripped and fell head over heels dislodging some rubble to cause a mini rock slide. Recovering herself she ran all the way home still screaming her lungs out. Joey sighed as he set the skull down (I'm in the shit now aren't I?) He said to himself as he climbed down the rubble pile. As he descended he muttered to himself (how dare you take your sister to that place?! She'll say. You know it's out of bounds and has been since the day you where bor-eh?) His musings where interrupted as he caught his foot in something. He looked back and saw hind leg was in someones ribcage.

Startled he jumped back snapping a rib in the prosses. Steeling himself, he crawled over to the skeleton and took a better look. He saw that the skeleton had four large, shoulder blades and a broad chest. Joey wasn't a pokeologist but there was only one pokemon that fit that description: Machamp. And upon closer inspection he saw that it was lying on something. It had a black fedora with a gold trim, a dark, almost black, long sleeved tee shirt, loose fitting dark jeans and shiny combat boots, what ever it was it was dressed well. Or it would be if Machamp's skeletal arm wasn't though it's chest. Thinking that it was dead Joey reached out to take it's hat.

War felt the rocks above it shift and could hear the mutterings of _something_ as it scurried along, without opening It's eyes it felt the thing snag the bones above him. When it heard the thing go quiet, it suddenly opened it's eyes to see a purple quadruped reaching down to touch it. Joey recoiled as the thing snapped it's eyes open, he unashamedly screamed and ran home.

"Thanks rat" it said in the gravelled voice of war, grabbing and snapping Machamp's wrist bones "you woke me up, now your world shall BURN!" It jumped up, throwing off the skeleton, and launched itself into the sky, disappearing in a shockwave of shadow.

Miles away in a tranquil forrest all was quite and calm as pokemon went about their daily lives. Pokemon traded, gathered and played happily together... Apart from in the pool in the center of the clearing were two pokemon went at each other without mercy. (What have I told you about my fucking pool!) said a small green and black fish with A red stripe going from it's eye to it's tail. The Basculin sank it's teeth into it's opponent in a bite attack. It's opponents was a round, blue tadpole with a spiral pattern on it's belly. The poliwag gasped through the pain and using his tail smacked the fish in the face in a double slap. (It's not your pond bitch!) He screamed as he dislodged the female fishes jaws and immediately followed up with a bubble attack. Which floated straight to the surface. (You really have no idea do you?) The Basculin taunted laughing.

(Shut up! Shut the fuck up!) Poliwag screamed

(Here, I'll show you) Basculin said mockingly as she powered up an aqua jet and charged at Poliwag in a unmissable attack. His eyes widened as he realised his fate, swimming sideways he tried to dodge but failed. Just before the aqua jet landed Basculin pulled out and using the speed boost of the jet, used a charged tackle attack to blast poliwag clean out of the water. Knowing when he was beaten he curled up and groaned at his newly formed stomachache. Poliwag heard a sigh above him

(Liam, my boy when will you learn? She's way to strong.) Liam looked up to see a poliwrath squatting to pick him up.

As the Poliwrath set him on his feet Liam started making excuses (she started it Dad. I just jumped in to cool off)

(Please don't lie to me.) He said disbelieving of Liam's statement (heeh, your mother would have known what to do. Come on let's go home at least I can fix that bite mark.) Bringing his tale over his face he felt the bruising and puncture wounds of his bite. (That's gonna scar) Liam said gloomly. That's when the shadow passed over them darkening the clear skies.

Deep in a abandoned building a little moving lava puddle was playing with some pieces of tin roll, melting and molding them into different shapes. The Slugma was running through what he could make with the pieces while it's parents talked in whispers that he strained his ears to try and catch, not liking what he heard.

(Darrell, you need to tell him to put those things away or I will. He's fourteen not four!) One Macargo said out of the corner of it's mouth.

(Cheryl. I'm not going to stop our son being himself! I don't care what your little mum group thinks, he'll grow up just fine without being micromanaged.) The Macargo called Darrell whispered angrily, tired of having the same argument for two years repeatedly.

(I bed your pardon?!) The female Macargo hissed ( _My little mum group?!_ Just because we want the best for our children doesn't make us mother hens! _I_ think our little Carl should be putting his tin pieces away and start growing up. And should do so by getting a better role model Darrell!)

The Macargo named Darrell visibly recoiled, forgeting Carl was in the room he shouted. (GROW UP?! GET A BETTER ROLE MODEL?!) While mum and dad argued Carl absorbed the tin into his body and slithered his way to his room knowing that they'll be at each other's throats for a while. (YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO CHANGE HIM! HOW DARE YOU BE SO HYPOCRITICAL-) Carl closed his door before they started swearing at each other. He pulled out his three models and looked at them, one piece was of the beautiful machine he saw a week earlier, it had four wheels two doors for a taller pokemon and glass windows! Actual glass! Another was of the building he called home it had a flat roof with half a cylinder on top, it said poké on a sign. His last sculpture was his most precious, it was two smiling Macargo with a slugma snuggled between them. He made this piece back when Mum and Dad started arguing to remind him of the "good old days". Hearing a creak Carl quickly absorbed all his figures into his body and looked towards the door to see his Dad slither in. Sighing Darrell started to apologise. (I'm sorry you had to hear that son.) He stated closing the door behind him (Your Mum doesn't want you making you models anymore but I think being creative is important.)

(Dad, do you know why I make models?) Carl asked, upon seeing the clueless look on his face he explained (it's becsuse I don't want to fight, I'm no good at it. I lose all the time. I'm good with machines I can fix things Dad. Paul's been teaching me mechanics. That's what I what to do.)

(Tell that to your mother) suddenly the room went black.( That's funny, there shouldn't be a solar eclipse for a good few decades yet.) The Macargo said as he moved over to the window to see the spreading shadow.

Deep in the dark forrest, a small yellow bug sat crying. It had a red nose with a green leaf hood, it's body was reminiscent of a caterpillar and was curled round itself to make it as tiny as possible. The Sewaddle had a black eye. As she quietly sobbed she heard foot steps behind her.

(Oh for Pete's sake! Your not still crying about your eye are you? Your lucky I didn't give you worse for what you did to my dye collection.) She turned to see a Swadloon looming over her

(Go away Claresse. Or I'll - I'll) struggling to find something threatening enough Claresse finished her sentence for her. (Or what Lily, you'll go crying and snivelling back to mummy?) The swadloon said with a smirk. Lily jumped at the Swadloon trying to tackle her to the ground. Failing miserably Lily fell to the floor, her opponent unscathed. Not giving up she jumped at her again and this time bit down hard on the Swadloon's forehead. Getting tired of the unnecessary conflict Claresse sighed shaking to dislodged her sister, she used a razor leaf to end the fight. Lily started crying at the cuts all over her body.

(You know what, I'll give you something real to cry about.) Using one leafed arm she picked her little sister up in the air and punched her non black eye. Hard. Twice. Letting her drop to the floor Claresse turned on her heel and started walking away. (If mum asks you about you eyes you fell over. Or else I'll use razor leaf on you to leave scars.)

Lily lay there for twenty minutes while the pain dulled, it always did. She slowly got to he feet and started to look for help. She stumbled around for a what felt like hours in a pain filled daze. A pink round ball of a pokemon was sat on a log drawing in the dust, it had a small pony tail, what looked like pink baby trousers and a small stone tucked in the waist line. The Happiny saw Lily in her state and immediately rushed over to help her. (Oh you poor thing) it cooed, jarring lily out of her daze.

(Who are you? What do you want.) Lily said miserably, to hurt for pleasantries

(Well, seen as you asked, my name is Dylan. And I can fix you right up!) He said with a happy tone. Lily blinked once not expecting her questions answered so bluntly. (How?) She asked

(Easy, with berries!) Dylan beamed in the same tone.

(My mum told me not to take berries from strangers.) Lily replied

(There only oran berries. It'll get rid of those cuts.) He said in his increasing annoying tone. (Ok, fine) Lily said too tired to argue (you weren't going to let me go where you?)

(Nope!) Dylan said as he gathered the berries. (Here, eat these.) He said offering her the berries. Lily looked at the berries skeptically but ate them anyway. Immediately she felt refreshed, the pain was gone! She looked over her body and saw the cuts disappearing slowly. She ate all of them as quickly as possible while Dylan laughed at her. (Told you that you'd like them!)

(Thank you) Lily said having a new found respect for the little Happiny (but I'm sorry I have nothing to thank you with.)

(Oh don't worry, I just like curing people) Dylan assured her with a ever present smile dominating his face. (Now, do you have any where to be? If you don't I'd be more than happy to play.) Lily's eyes widened when she realised that she'd been out for so long. (oh sorry, but I can't I got to go home. Tomorrow maybe?) Lily asked as she started walking home. (Sure I'd like that. Goodbyeeeee!) Dylan shouted in reply waving frantically. That's when the shadow hit

A Metagross was covered in a blanket immobile. Several Magnimite attendents and a magnizone docter floated around the old being. When the shadow passed overhead the eyes behind it's broken face cross snapping open. (It escaped.) Metagross said to nobody in particular. Standing up, it let the blanket fall to the floor. (The time has come.)

 **My god, that felt like it took years to complete. Anyhow thanks for reading this, please leave a review let me know how im doing even if it's to say that you want to rip my head off and piss down my throat. So see y'all next chapter.**


End file.
